mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrei Arlovski
Andrei Arlovski is the former UFC heavyweight champion. Strikeforce Arlovski most recently faced off against another hard puncher, Antonio Silva and lost via decision. He was tentatively set to square off against Sergei Kharitonov, another recent signee for Strikeforce and a Pride veteran. The fight was called off however and Sergei instead was set to fight Silva. Later, at the start of 2011, Arlovski was again set to face Kharitonov in the first round of the Strikeforce heavyweight tournament. Kharitonov defeated Arlovski via first-round knockout to extend Arlovski's losing streak to four (three via knockout.) Pro Elite= Arlovski was next in talks to return in August in Hawaii, with the brand-new Pro Elite promotion. He next made his Pro Elite debut on their first show against a light-heavyweight with a 5-2 record named Ray Lopez. Andrei defeated Lopez via third-round TKO from munt. Arlovski next set out to find an opponent for Pro-Elite 2. He turned down fighters such as UFC veteran Sean McCorkle. He was next rumored to be returning at Pro-Elite 2 and facing rival Tim Sylvia for the fourth time, in their first meeting outside the UFC. Instead, Arlovski welcomed fellow UFC veteran Travis Fulton to the Pro-Elite promotion. Arlovski knocked Fulton unconscious with a high kick with one second remaining in a fight that was more boring than anything else. One FC Arlovski next made his OneFC debut in a fourth fight against Tim Sylvia, knocking Sylvia out with soccer kicks near the end of the second round. Arlovski didn't fully understand the promotion's rules however and the fight was declared a no-contest. WSOF And Otherwise Arlovski next made his WSOF debut against Devin Cole, bizarrely finishing Cole in the first round. Arlovski next returned to Russia for the first time since the start of his career to face Bellator veteran Mike Hayes, defeating Hayes via unanimous decision. Arlovski next signed to face UFC/Dream/Strikeforce veteran Jeff Monson. Instead he next signed to return to the World Series of Fighting to face former UFC 170 pound fighter Anthony Johnson. Johnson defeated Arlovski via a close unanimous decision breaking Arlovski's jaw in the process. Arlovski next stepped in to replace an injured Johnson against WSOF newcomer and Strikeforce veteran Mike Kyle. He defeated Kyle via unanimous decision. Arlovksi next fought Andreas Kraniotakes winning via second round TKO. Return to the UFC Arlovski signed in April 2014 to return to the UFC after over six years' absense. His opponent would be Brendan Schaub. The fight did not live up to whatever hype it had managed to accrue and Arlovski came out on top in a controversial and lackluster split decision. Arlovski next signed to fight a rematch against Antonio Silva. Fights *Viacheslav Datsik vs. Andrei Arlovski - The fight was the MMA debut of both men and it was also Arlovski's first loss. *Andrei Arlovski vs. Roman Zentsov - The fight was Roman Zentsov's second professional fight and his first loss. The fight was in the finals of the 2000 M-1 MFC-European Heavyweight championship tournament. *Andrei Arlovski vs. Aaron Brink - The fight was the UFC debut of both men. *Andrei Arlovski vs. Vladimir Matyushenko *Andrei Arlovski vs. Wesley Correira - The fight was considered at the time as a controversial stoppage. *Andrei Arlovski vs. Tim Sylvia 1 - The fight was for the interim UFC heavyweight title. *Andrei Arlovski vs. Marcio Cruz *Andrei Arlovski vs. Fabricio Werdum - The fight was the UFC debut of Fabricio Werdum. *Andrei Arlovski vs. Ben Rothwell *Andrei Arlovski vs. Roy Nelson *Fedor Emelianenko vs. Andrei Arlovski - The fight was for the WAMMA heavyweight title with Fedor Emelianenko defending. *Andrei Arlovski vs. Brett Rogers - Brett Rogers came in undefeated. The fight was Arlovski's Strikeforce debut. It ended quickly. *Antonio Silva vs. Andrei Arlovski *Sergei Kharitonov vs. Andrei Arlovski - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Strikeforce heavyweight tournament, and it was Sergei Kharitonov's Strikeforce debut. *Andrei Arlovski vs. Ray Lopez - The fight was the Pro-Elite debut of both men. *Andrei Arlovski vs. Travis Fulton - The fight was the Pro-Elite debut of Travis Fulton. *Anthony Johnson vs. Andrei Arlovski - The fight was the heavyweight debut of Anthony Johnson. *Andrei Arlovski vs. Travis Browne *Andrei Arlovski vs. Frank Mir *Alistair Overeem vs. Andrei Arlovski Category:Heavyweight fighters Category:UFC heavyweight champions